


a distant memory

by haileypumpkineater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Angst, Other, Reunion, kuchel ackerman - Freeform, kuchel and levi reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileypumpkineater/pseuds/haileypumpkineater
Summary: levi is confronted by kuchels ghost. kuchel tells her son that she is proud. after the appearance of his mothers apparition levi comes to some drastic realizations about himself.





	a distant memory

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fist fanfiction i have wrote. i have had it in my mind for a really long time so i really hope you guys like it.  
i also had to take a few breaks writing this because the feels got too strong. i know its a little cheesy but im doing my best here

it was unclear how levi appeared at the entrance of the underground city. it was also unclear why their wasn't a single soul in sight. nevertheless, levi continued walking. witnessing everyplace levi knew so well in his adolescence deeply pained him. finally his seemingly endless venturing came to an end when he stopped in front of a building he knew only in his darkest memories. he walked up the steps and once again stopped at the entry of him and his mothers room. his most vivid memory of this place was the last time he left these doors. he opened the door. his mother was sitting on the bed. she looked up and smiled at levis arrival. she was no older than the last time levi saw her 22 years ago. levis eyes widened and not a second later took their usual stern appearance. kuchel looked at her son as tears started forming in her eyes.

"i missed you" kuchel said faintly. "your all grown up now. your so handsome. your a hero, like you always wanted to be."

"you know about my life?" levi asked.

"i've always watched over you." kuchel replied

"then you know about kenny" 

"im grateful to kenny... im sorry i couldn't do better"

"dont be. you were amazing"

"how did you get here?"

every curiosity of how levi got to the underground was replaced by the pain of the years he missed his mom. the rush of memories came back to him. the last thing he remembers is fighting the female titan. he remembers now. he jumped in front of mikasa when the titan tried to kill her. the memories broght back reality for levi relising that his mother was dead. there is no way he can be talking to her.

"am i dead"

levi woke up in the infirmary with tears streaking down his face, reminded of is distant childhood.

kuchel was once again only a memory.


End file.
